Yesterday
by CeruleanInnocence
Summary: ever wondered why Ichigo had to GARGLE mouthwash is the end preview of episode 261? well... IT'S TIME TO FIND OUT! Fluff! IchiIshi... dont like dont read..


**Title:** Yesterday

**Warnings: ** Fluff; Shonen-ai

**Pairing:** IchiIshi

**Rating:** K+

**Declaimer: **I do not OWN Bleach ok? If I did… Ishida would be the second main character.,

* * *

"_Hey Inoue, where are Ishida and Chad?"_

"_Sado-kun found a stray cat yesterday and took it to the vet; Ishida-kun said that he caught a cold."_

"_Eh? But I was hanging out with him yesterday…"_

…_**Yesterday…**_

The bell finally rang, which means school has ended; Ichigo grabbed his things and shoved it in his bag, not really caring if it was quite a mess. He was the complete opposite of Ishida; as he noticed, the Quincy was neatly placing his books back in his bag. Come to think of it he hasn't seen Ishida in a while since the whole Zanpakuto rebellion in Seireitei. He decided to confront him.

"Hey Ishida, let's go home together…?" He said, more of a statement than a question. Ishida knew better than to believe that they would actually '_go home together'_ more like _'Hey Ishida, I'll take you home today!'_ was more appropriate considering his apartment was far from being anywhere near Kurosaki's place.

Of course his ever loud friend, Keigo, heard him and started to rant of why _he_ wasn't asked when he's always been around Ichigo more than Ishida. Normally Ichigo would clobber his face the moment he started talking, but this wasn't really the time to do so. He needed to take it easy from all the fighting he's been doing. Instead, he simply pushed Keigo to the side, along with his gravity defying tears. Unfortunately it was a little too hard and Keigo went flying to the back of the room. So much for taking it easy.

Ishida looked at the direction where Keigo was pushed and simply sighed. He wasn't exactly feeling all too well, and snapping at Kurosaki for such a poor display of self-control really wouldn't help either. He noticed that he left a question hanging.

During the few weeks of the rebellion, meaning the time that Kurosaki wasn't around and that he had to deal with Kon and his obnoxious behavior while he's in Kurosaki's body andhelping with his school work _and _keeping Kon from peeping on every girl that he sees, and to top it all off he felt the need to keep Kurosaki's reputation from being destroyed, which was seriously a handful considering Kurosaki already had a bad reputation and that keeping Kon from worsening said reputation was more than he could handle. Not to mention Kurosaki didn't even _bother to tell_ him that he was going to Seireitei in the first place!

To sum it all up, he missed the orange-haired Shinigami-daiko, not that he would admit that...right now.

"Sure." He finally said, adjusting his glasses and slinging his bag on his shoulder.

They walked out the school gates and towards the direction of Ishida's house. Honestly, Ishida thinks that walking him home was too much of a bother for Kurosaki. Then again, he found himself unable to say no. His feelings are getting the better of him, not to mention they were out of control. He feels anxious, dizzy, warm, but happy at the same time. _I think I'm sick._ He thought.

Their walk was as peaceful as any other walk should be at least Ichigo thought to Ishida it was. To himself on the other hand, he couldn't help but notice the extra _doki_ his heart was making. He wondered if Ishida felt the same. But Ishida looked just fine; he took a glance at the slightly shorter boy, he saw that he was looking straight forward as if in deep thought. He wanted to say something but what exactly would he say? A moment later they were climbing up the stairs to Ishida's apartment. As soon as they could see the front of the building Ishida stopped walking and turned to Ichigo.

"I'm fine here, Kurosaki. You should go home too." He said without looking at Ichigo.

"Oh… uh, yeah I should go home too." He scratched his head, feeling stupid of repeating Ishida's statement. Ichigo was about to turn around and leave but Ishida coughed. "What is it?" Ishida faced him.

"It's nothing, erm… listen I-uh…" Ishida started, adjusting his glasses looking slightly to the side. Ichigo got his full attention and was waiting for whatever he wanted to say. He noticed that Ishida's cheeks were tainted pink. He was guessing that Ishida wanted to say 'thank you' so he took the initiative to say "You're welcome, it's no big deal." to end the bespectacled boy's struggle. Ishida looked at him quite surprised. "Eh?" he stuttered, "Wait! No! I mean… that wasn't what I want to say! Jeez, going ahead and assuming you know what I'm about to say or do."

"Then what is it?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow. Ishida's face was starting to grow redder by the second, Ichigo was starting to worry. "Oi, are you alright? You're all red!" he said as he took a step closer to look at Ishida's face.

Ishida was struggling under Ichigo's gaze and was about lose it but he took a deep breath and spoke once again. "F-First of all," curse his stuttering voice, "Thank you, secondly and I…" he could feel his pulse racing and his head throbbing. Ichigo, having to stare at Ishida while he stutters and acting strangely in front of him, couldn't help but think that the Quincy looked adorable being like that. He, himself blushed. "What I'm trying to say is that, during you were away, I m-… mi-…" Ishida's face was red with embarrassment and probably nervousness too, but he willed himself to say it.

"I missed you."

There was a moment of silence, and Ishida thought it was the end of his world, he _knew_ he shouldn't have said it! Now Kurosaki was going think he was some disgusting freak, then he would avoid him and-

"I did too…" _Eh?_

"Eh?" was all Ishida could manage.

"I'm saying that I missed you too, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you where I was going." Ichigo grinned at him as if a _slightly_ noticeable confession did not just occur. Ishida blinked at him, did he miss anything? No, did Kurosaki MISS something? He was completely speechless, he was convinced that Ichigo did not mean that statement the way he did. Not until Ichigo kissed him.

It was a soft touching of lips, nothing too passionate, just innocent kissing. A few seconds felt like hours to Ishida until Ichigo pulled away. He was looking at the Shinigami-daiko as if he had grown a second head. Ichigo thought that Ishida would be mad at him until the bespectacled boy's eyes softened from underneath his glasses and smiled at him. Ichigo grinned and took a step back.

"See you tomorrow." He said.

"Yeah…" He waved. As soon as Ichigo was out of sight he sneezed and sniffed. "Ah, I guess I do have a cold." he started to walk towards the apartment building.

Ichigo went back down the stairs and towards his own house, not even minding that he'll probably be late for dinner since he had to cover quite a lot of ground to get back at his place. But all was good, because nothing could ruin his mood right now.

…_**Today...**_

"_...Crap! I better gargle some mouth wash!"_

"_That won't help you now."_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: ** **ok... to be simple...****i got the idea in the preview for episode 262 in episode 261... ****where Ichigo and Orihime were talking about where Ishida, and Chad, were... ****am guessing they were absent... ****Orihime said that Ishida said that he caught a cold yesterday, but Ichigo denied and said that he,**_**himself was with Ishida**_**yesterday...****ahem! ****then Ichigo started going on about him having to**_**gargle mouth wash... **_**my question is...****WHY WOULD HE NEED TO? ****mwahaha! do my shonen-ai senses detect BL? ****anyway... i hope you enjoyed the fanfic!****it was worth a shot... and i couldnt help but write a fic when i saw that episode.,**

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did the fanfic suck?**

**Once again… Reviews are wholeheartedly appreciated! :D**


End file.
